The Heart of Fire
by ladyfyre
Summary: Most know some things about Bray Wyatt, and Sister Abigail. Now read deeper into the story of the Eater of Worlds, and how destiny can be a strange, and terrible thing for him...and the one he has to leave behind. OC/Bray
1. Chapter 1

The usual "I do not own any person or entity from WWE. I do not represent them. I do not know them. I only own Ruby." Huzzah! Let us continue!

I know this sort of story isn't what one thinks of when one comes to the 'wrestling' portion of this site, but I honestly had no idea where else it belonged. This is Bray Wyatt's important backstory, though, so I assume this is as good a place as any. Most of the ideas in here are from the bits and pieces I could cobble together from Bray's works in the WWE(Look up Bray's ghost story on YouTube. Soooo good!). The rest is imagination alone. I may need a rewrite in the future if anything major happens. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The girl had to have been not even sixteen years of age. From the looks of her, she was a runaway. Long, dark red locks spilled out from a dirty zip-up hoodie. She had large, downcast brown eyes. Sad eyes only the vulnerable and afraid have. Oh, yes, this girl was both. How she landed herself in New Iberia, Abby had no idea. She had been in town to pick up essentials for her home, and snacks for her band of gregarious boys. Sitting behind the wheel of her older pickup, Abby watched as the girl walked slowly down the sidewalk in front of the store, peering in with obvious hunger painted on her face.

"Girl! You there. You hungry, child?" Abby had rolled down the window, and called out to this sad waif of a girl in a light creole accent. The redhead had looked up in a bit of shock. Must have been a bit since anyone had spoken to her so kindly.

"Ma'am, I'm okay." the girl said, and kept walking. Such pride in her still. Abby chuckled to herself. Pride cometh before starving to death.

"Goodness, child. Get in. You're in no shape to walk away from a helping hand." That was the truth of the situation. The girl could die, alone, here in southern Louisiana, and she would be buried in the Potter's Field, a stranger. When the girl finally slid into the seat next to her, Abby turned her head, and saw the girl might be younger than she had originally guessed. She would find out in a moment. "So, you have a name?" Abby turned the ignition of the pickup, and with a growl, it started.

"Ruby." The girl did not give a last name. Abby didn't expect one.

"Ruby, my name is Abigail. As I expect you to follow the rules of my house as I take care of you, I'd prefer to be called Sister Abigail."

"Are you a nun, ma'am?" The question that everyone asked. That, Abby expected as well.

"I used to be, Ruby, I sure used to be. Married to Christ Himself, I was. Left the church many years ago already, but the name Sister is one that does not leave me quickly, child."

The pickup rumbled away from town, out into wilder places where the houses became less frequent. Soon, even those scarce homes were gone, and all the land was bark, and leaf. A slim dirt road wound its way through into a canopy of black gum trees. Sunlight filtered through in rays Ruby had never seen before. She was from the city. Which city she would never say. Trees were a thing you saw in the park. Ruby silently marvelled at it all. Perhaps this all was for the best, she told herself. She'd have never have seen this except for running away.

"How old are you, Ruby?" Sister Abigail asked. Ruby would have lied to anyone else, but she thought that even though she was a lapsed nun, she had _still_ been a nun.

"Twelve, ma'am." Abby was taken aback. That was so very young. How on earth did she get to where she was at her age? She composed herself quickly.

"Child, Ruby, I'm sure you'll find things to do while you're here. If you want to stay a bit, that is. You see, I take in orphaned boys, and care for them here. A lot of them are around your age. I can get you your own room. At least until you plan what to do next, okay?" Abby knew keeping this girl off the streets was of utmost importance. The choice between sending her away to live or die, or keeping her here was not up for discussion. Yet she had to make Ruby think she had a choice, lest she try to run again. Abby would be the friend she needed at the right time.

The trees soon thinned a bit to the point where Ruby noticed a large, wooden structure in the distance, surrounded by smaller sheds, or cabins. The pickup drove to the side of the main building, and parked. Ruby looked up at the house; it's massive wooden beams made it look like it was grown rather than built. Ruby noticed what looked like a pudgy face in one of the upper floor windows, but it was gone by the time her eyes adjusted.

"Boys! I'm home! Help me with the bags!" Sister Abigail had hopped out of the pickup, and was walking around to lower the tailgate. Young men from every direction ran up, and started hugging Abby. She smiled, and looked straight at Ruby. "Now boys? We have a visitor. Her name is Ruby, and you are to be as polite to her as you are to me, do you understand? She will be with us for a bit. Be kind to her. Come on out, hun." With that, Ruby shyly slid out of the pickup, and slammed the door shut. All about her were these guys, most looked to be older than her, but not by a lot. Curious eyes stared, and she became even more shy. She instinctively went to stand by Sister Abigail, who was busy grabbing bags from the truck and handing them to the closest boys available. "Now, no need to stare. Come help with these bags, already!" Abby said, exasperated. Ruby followed the gaggle indoors, and was surprised at what she saw.

The first place Ruby saw was the massive living room. The tall, stone fireplace the focal point. It had a wooden mantle, on top which sat what looked to be scented candles, and various other knick knacks. The chairs, and the two large sofas had a traditional look, and were overstuffed. Comfortable looking. Lace doilies covered wooden end tables. The home looked much more hospitable inside than out, and definitely had Sister Abigail's country, feminine touch. The scent of pine and apples wafted in the air. The air was also cold. Ruby did not even think there would be air conditioning here, let alone electricity, or running water.

"I'll have one of the boys show you to your room. Bray? Bray, baby? Come down here and help me?" Sister Abigail looked at Ruby, and smiled. "Bray is your age. You two are the youngest here, then. I hope you both can find things in common. He needs a friend." Sister Abigail had said this last part quietly, leaning in to Ruby. A tall, pudgy boy walked forward. "Ah, Bray, thank you, baby. Take Ruby to the room next to you, okay? You all cleaned in there this week, right? There should be no dust? Good. Run along for now. Ruby? I'll bring you up something to eat, and then you can have a tour later!"

The pudgy Bray boy walked ahead of Ruby, leading her silently up a couple flights of stairs. This place was so much larger than Ruby dared dream. They walked down a carpeted hallway to the very end.

"You were the face I saw in the window." Ruby didn't ask. She knew. The boy turned to look at her. His eyes were blue, and had strange shadows within. He shrugged, tucked a strand of slightly long brown hair behind his ear, and continued walking. The very last door of the hallway he opened, and showed her inside. There was a small twin sized bed, but it had a lovely scrolling metal frame. There was a wooden dresser, and a small desk with a light on it. It wasn't much, but it sure beat sleeping at a bus station, curled up on the hard floor. Ruby turned to Bray, but the boy was gone. He was a strange one, she mused to herself. At least Sister Abigail seemed nice.

The following days were spent feeding Ruby, with Sister Abigail trying to get some weight back on her. Abigail worked on a couple of simple dresses for her to wear in the meantime. They had toured what Abby had called "the compound", for there were all of those outbuildings beyond just the main house. There were chickens in one, a few milk cows in another. One was for storing supplies. Though not fully autonomous, the compound lived off of donations from kindly people who knew of Abby's work with orphans. Some of the older boys would go sell eggs, and whatever was in season in the garden, at the weekly farmer's market in New Iberia. They made it this way. Ruby could tell Abigail was proud. The whole place piqued Ruby's curiosity, and this is what Abby hoped for. This would make Ruby stay a while. This was good.

Occasionally Ruby would see Bray. Usually at dinner, where the entire "family" would eat. All the boys called each other "brother", Ruby had found out. Now that she had been there a full week, she was "Sister Ruby". As the two youngest, "Brother" Bray and herself would be sat at the end of the table. Normally, he would eat quickly, then ask in a quiet voice to be excused. Sister Abigail seemed to be disappointed in his lack of social skills, but let him go anyway. She knew he had...*demons* to take care of. All in time, Abby mused. To Ruby, he was a mystery. That pulled her to him. At night, she would lie in bed, and wonder what his story was. What parts of him were so damaged that he was like that? Even she had her stories. She had run away because of them, but she wasn't so distant. In a way, he was romantic to her, this almost silent boy. He fired her imagination. Some nights, she would press her hand against the wall they shared, as if information would flow into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bray Wyatt. He was the boy that did not exist. Or perhaps it was better to say _should not_ exist. The fire had not touched him, but had scarred his very soul. He could see his parents, from where he had stood, it looked like they had been dancing in those flames, not flailing, as they died. The fire. Then, the woods. Those strange eyes. The Man In the Woods. Fear, such fear in his soul. He must have been a very bad boy. This is all he knew. He was a demon in a human skin, and no one should come close to him. No one should dance in his flames. No one should meet with the darkness within. Ruby saw it. She saw it in him, the same Sister Abigail did, and he was sore afraid of her. Better to stay in the dark, than to be drawn out by the light. He could clearly see her hand print glowing on his wall, as she tried to draw him out. No, no. He sent his thoughts that way: stay out. Stay away. He would rock back and forth, back and forth, until that handprint finally disappeared.

Time flew quickly. Ruby had been at the compound for months. She had learned to collect eggs in the small barn. She had helped clean the massive home they all shared. She had learned to help Sister Abigail in the kitchen. Ruby always wondered two things: when Sister Abigail would finally tell her to leave, and what Bray's story was. Neither had been brought up. Ruby just decided that she belonged there now. She started leading grace at certain meals now, too. They would ask the good Lord to bless them all, and for Jesus to take good care of his sheep. That's what most people were, Sister Abigail would tell them. Sheep that had to be led.

"Only when we lose everything do we understand how much of a sheep we are. There must be a shepherd, lest we get eaten by the wolves of the world."

Ruby would wonder why Sister Abigail would pray to a God she left behind, but felt it was not her place. Perhaps in time, she would tell her. As the only other female there, Ruby and Abigail had bonded. Ruby had gone to Abigail when she realized she had started her first period.

"You just start here, child? Oh, but you're now a woman. The problem with taking care of only boys; you miss these things only women can experience, and share." Sister Abigail had happily spent the day with Ruby, talking to her now as a friend, and equal, not just one of her charges. "It all changes now for you," she had said, "This day we are the same." The next week, Sister Abigail had handed her a paper bag full of more feminine products, and also, on the bottom, a pack of pills. Ruby had lifted them out quizzically. "You are now an adult, as young as you are, but not forever. As much as I'd love to trust my boys, well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Take these. Daily. Never miss one. If one of my boys does try anything, you tell me immediately." Birth control, Ruby realized.

Ruby never missed a day, as she was told. She felt crazy. She would be so angry one day, then she would cry the next. Abigail had tried to console her. "It's your hormones, and it's the pills. That's what they do, hun. I am so sorry." Ruby felt insane. It didn't help that all of the boys would pick on her. They would tease her about her breasts getting bigger, even as some of them still had voices breaking. None of them tried anything, though. They were just juvenile. It aggravated her to no end, though. One day, she was in the chicken coop, ready to grab the eggs recently laid.

"Well, well. If it's not Big Tits McGee!" one of the older boys had called out to her, then laughed. Ruby flushed in both shame, and fury.

"Do not talk to me like that!" she hissed back, scowling.

"Or what? You gonna stop me? I should slap the sass out of your mouth!" He walked up to her, pinning her against the barn wall. Suddenly, he was violently pulled off of her, and thrown onto the hard ground. He was being pummelled, and his nose exploded in blood.

"Fuck off!" cried his assailant. Ruby only then realized that it was Bray, his hands bloody from his victim. He stood tall above the boy, now rolling on the ground, clutching his nose. Bray's eyes met Ruby's, but he didn't say another word. He simply walked away, into the woods.

Sister Abigail helped patch up the rude boy's nose, then told him if he ever pulled anything like that again, he'd be out. He apologized, broken nose clearly still clogged with blood, over dinner, the rest of his swollen face looking contrite. Bray did not come back home until the next day. Ruby so wished to talk to him, to thank him, but he remained his usual aloof self. He seemed to recede inside himself even more. She was drawn to him even more, too. She went to pressing both hands against the wall, and she would pray. Pray to a God only Sister Abigail seemed to know. Ruby felt more like praying to Bray. Maybe God lived in him, somehow?

"Talk to me. Just talk to me." she would whisper at that wall. Bray would be kneeling before his side of the wall, watching her glowing handprints burn marks into it, and into his soul.

"Stay away."


	3. Chapter 3

He grew in stature, and he slowly grew in charisma. Bray Wyatt, the quiet boy, prone to walking the woods alone, or sitting in his room, thinking, had suddenly changed. Perhaps it was due to growing up. Now seventeen, he walked tall amongst his brothers, even if he didn't match them all in height. They deferred to him. He, and his devoted brothers that walked always with him, Luke and Erick. At night, around a campfire deep in the wood, he would address his band of brothers.

"Sister Abigail is so right. You know, this world? It's full of sheep. Sheep need a shepherd. I feel the call to take up this mantle. Do you feel it, too? Brothers, we are here for a reason. This world will give us no succor. The wolves of the world will gnaw at us. Only we can free them all. Be always a sheep, but in the guise of a wolf. Walk amongst them, but never truly as one of them."

Bray found it completely on accident one night. It was one of those nights he tossed and turned in his bed, fevered from dreams of slaughterhouses, and of long, red hair. He had to walk. He had to seek out his usual comfort in the trees, and in the wild. He silently crept out of the compound, and into the darkness, not having any particular spot in mind to go to. He knew these lands, and claimed them as his very own. Savage, primitive, and deep. His steps did not falter as he dove into the brush. His mind wandered, though, further afield than his body was. His mouth tasted metallic. He had bit his tongue while dreaming of slaughter. They were all sheep he had dreamed about. Sheep being torn to shreds. He was helpless to stop it, and the blood poured over him until all he could see was red. Then the blood turned into veils of crimson streaming in the wind. The veils had darkened, and had started to separate into fibrous strands. Soon all was flowing, auburn hair, and his hands ran through it, and it had power in it. His hands now were flush with the energy, and he could save every sheep. He could do it! He had awoken, then, a dribble of blood from his bit tongue running down his chin, into his young beard.

He felt like he had walked for hours, but a look at the stars proved otherwise. Time was running differently out here in these savage lands. Looking around, he was almost amused that he was somewhere he did not know, or at least could not remember. It struck him as odd, but he could easily find his way back home. It was then he heard a quiet voice from inside a thicket of trees. He knew that voice, and at once his heart ran cold with fear, but he was curious. His curiosity must have won, for his feet were already propelling him in the direction of the voice. A soft voice. The voice stopped the moment he started climbing through the copse, with all the racket he made.

"Bray, baby?" asked the unmistakable voice of Sister Abigail. She could tell it was him before she could even see him, or before he could answer. She knelt in a completely empty circle in the midst of the trees, and the energies there almost knocked him off his feet, yet he stood as steadfast as possible.

"Sister Abigail? What's going on?" Bray questioned in a voice that became very young again. He saw she was wearing her old nun's habit, and dress. Perhaps she just missed the church?

"I am no longer a nun in word, but in deed, always. I have a gift I need to give to the world, Bray. I will give the world its redeemer. It's been promised a new savior, baby. Do you understand?" Bray stood there, unsure of what she spoke about. Maybe he was dreaming still? He stammered a response, neither yes or no, and full of questions. Sister Abigail chuckled. "Bray? It's time to meet your fate, and your place in this world."

He had found himself at that spot, closer to the house than he imagined by some sort of magic, time and time again, nights in a row, listening to the teachings of Sister Abigail. What he learned he would never speak of to another human being, but he himself had been chosen to spread a new word. The first thing to do was to get his brothers to follow him. They didn't have much time.

Ruby saw this change in Bray. It all started after he had punched that boy in the face. She was left alone, lest they all meet his fists. It was that, and just growing confidence. One day, though, the change became even more significant. All these years later, she was seeing him being around his brothers, talking to them, and bringing them into his confidence. In particular, the tall, dark haired Luke Harper, who came to them just a year after Ruby arrived, but was the second oldest in the compound. Also the giant, red headed Erick Rowan, who had been there since a small child. Those two bonded to Bray, and seemed to never leave his side. Alas, Ruby was still an outsider in his world, and never talked to him much at all. She would spend her days helping the younger boys with chores, and help Abby with her chores. Sister Abigail seemed so much more tired lately to Ruby. She didn't bring it up as to not offend her. Grace at the table kept falling to Ruby, which she didn't mind. It was one of the few times she felt a connection to any of them, especially Bray. At night, she would pray for him, hands against his wall as usual, but not realizing he wasn't there. He would be at that place, in the copse, learning. Growing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby had been cleaning out the chicken coop. It was very early in the morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet, but it was light enough to see. She had a lantern hanging in the corner to light the coop anyway. It comforted her, this work. Raking the floor, sweeping, and meditating in the cool, crisp air of pre-dawn. She stopped to inhale September air. This was indeed comfort to her. The years had gone by so fast, and continued to fly by. Some days she would wonder about the family she had left behind. Did they miss her? Did they care? Ruby was sure she had made the right choice, though. She had to go, and free herself from, well, things that hurt. At this point, she had lived at the compound for as long as she had with the family she really couldn't remember anymore. Tomorrow she would turn twenty four. She was seen as almost a second in command beside Sister Abigail. It fell on her to take care of the day to day things. Abby was so much more tired, and weak, lately. Ruby could see it in her pale skin, and sunken eyes.

"I'm a bit exhausted today, Ruby. I'm so sorry to be giving you so much work." She had held Ruby's hand while saying this. Ruby had smiled down at Abby.

"You rest, please. Leave it to me. I won't disappoint you." And she made certain not to. That was two months ago. At this point, due to Sister Abigail's weakness, they had decided not to bring any more orphans in. Ruby could concentrate on who remained. She would be the best stand-in matriarch for this motley clan as she could be.

The wind stirred up a little, blowing Ruby's hair away from her face, and it was refreshing after the work she had done. The coop was spotless, at least for now, and the riled up chickens settled back into their pens. She stood there for a bit, leaning on her broom, watching the sky become lighter. She heard trees close by rustling, and there appeared Bray Wyatt, with his companions Erick and Luke. He saw her lantern first, then finally her, just standing in the coop. He stopped walking, and with a gesture only, he waved his comrades away. He stood for a moment, just staring at Ruby, then he closed the short distance between them.

"Good morning, Brother Bray." Ruby had said. She felt the usual tremble about her every time he would come close to her. As he grew in power, his aura seemed to shake her down to her bones. There was no way she could place a finger on what it was, but this Bray Wyatt was a force to be reckoned with. He stood before her now, his blue eyes glistening in the light of the lantern. His hands, slowly, came to rest upon her cheeks. Ruby took a sharp breath in, unsure of what was happening. It was then that he lowered his lips onto hers. Beard and breath caressed her skin. She dropped the broom, and clutched his shoulders. She had wanted this. Oh, yes. Too soon the kiss ended, but Bray looked into her eyes.

"I have asked Sister Abigail if I could court you. She said she will talk about it later." This was all he said, and it took titanic effort for Ruby to let him walk away after what just happened. She watched him enter the main house, not once looking back. Shock stole over her. Ruby stood there, frozen still in a time when the lips of Bray Wyatt touched hers.

Later that day, when she was a bit more herself, and had been busy helping with lunch, Luke Harper had come to her.

"Sister Abigail needs you." he had simply said. She followed him up the stairs to Abby's room. Ruby saw Bray next to her. Luke ushered her in, then took his leave.

"Ruby, precious Ruby. Come by me, here." Abby gestured to the other side of the bed, across from Bray. Bray nodded at her, but saw something swimming in his eyes. It was confusion. Abigail took their hands, and spoke. "My precious children. You are now adults, and I have gone to trusting you both completely. Ruby? You have grown into a beautiful, and very cherished member of the family. The day I found you was a day of blessing. What would I have done without you?" Abby gently kissed Ruby's hand. Ruby stood there, suddenly afraid of what was going on. "Bray, baby. My Bray. You have been called to have a higher purpose. I am honored to have been a teacher, and a guide for you." Ruby wondered about these words. Was this why Bray was so changed? Sister Abigail? Bray was teary-eyed. What was going on? "Ruby, dear Ruby. I have the cancer. It's all over inside of me, now. I will have to leave you."

"Sister Abigail, no!" was all Ruby could think to say. She grasped Abby's hand in hers as tears poured from her eyes. Bray had turned his back, weeping silently. Abigail smiled weakly at Ruby.

"Ruby, I will ask a lot from you. More than you will want, but please, follow my wishes. You are now the female of this home, and the boys will listen to you as they have me. Take my place, and give this place care, and love. You will also submit to Bray in all things. I cannot let him court you. He will be master of this place, and as a servant, you need to follow your responsibilities, just as he needs to. I only do this to protect what must be done. Please, both of you, forgive me."

Those were the last words of Sister Abigail. She fell into a coma after that. Both Ruby and Bray stayed with her all those long days, eating and sleeping in the room with her. Ruby had no birthday celebration. She did not even care. Five days into their watch, she passed, her last, weak breath straying from her gaping mouth. Both had wailed, and kissed her face. Bray wrapped her into a simple shroud of white cotton, and carried her off himself to a spot she could not follow him to. The next few days were of mourning. Ruby wore a simple black dress, and a dark scarf on her head in respect. The chores remained the same, but the pall over the house was measurable. Bray was still out, but the sounds of sawing, cutting, and pounding could be heard in the distance. Even Erick and Luke were not allowed near. The unlikely trio sat on the porch at night, listening to Bray's incessant work. They were now servants to a master, and were uncertain how the future would unfold.

The day Bray came back to them, he was dirty, disheveled, and obviously still heartbroken. He slowly made his way through the yard, and all turned to watch him. Not a word was said. Ruby saw him walk past the kitchen where she was working. All she wanted to do was call out to him. Comfort him. Ask him what the hell had been happening. All she could do was walk to the doorway of the kitchen, and watch him slowly make his way up the stairs. Bray did not come down for any food that day. Ruby couldn't just let himself starve. She made him a tray of cheeses, meats, and hearty, crusty bread, along with a pitcher of ice cold water. She knocked hesitantly at his door.

"Brother Bray? I, uh, thought you'd be hungry. There's a tray out here for you. If you want." She heard no sound, and no voice called back to her. She left the tray at the foot of his door, and walked away, sure it would be uneaten. Walking to her room later, she noticed the tray was empty. The pitcher empty. Crumbs were all that was left. For the first time in a while, Ruby smiled. Good. She was glad he had taken the nourishment. Bray had not wanted the tray, initially. He had brought it into his room, and had thought for a long moment of just feeding the plate to the wild animals beyond the property. He remembered, though, Ruby had brought it. He suddenly saw her, cutting each morsel of cheese by hand, selecting only the best of the meats for him, and going straight to the well for the pure waters. Her unspoken devotion was all over that tray of food. He devoured it. It was like devouring Ruby's own heart, he thought. So he ate, and ate. He placed the empty tray back by his door where he knew she would see.

She was supposed to be in his arms, right now. His Ruby. She was supposed to open herself to him, and give him as much as he would give her back. They were supposed to be so many things that danced in his mind, but they were now separated by a gulf that extended beyond even the stars. He mourned that almost as much as he mourned Abby's passing. The two women in his life he held most dear were torn from him. But he had this *work* to do, and he would have to leave soon to do it. He walked over to the wall that separated them. If this was the only wall, he thought, he would destroy it. Tear it down with nothing but bare hands. He pressed his hands against it now, and imagined that glow of her hands beneath them. Then he let go. He had to. Time to move on to the next phase of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

A year passed. Time led Bray Wyatt away from the compound, but kept Ruby there. She did the same things she had always done, but now she was surrounded by not just orphan boys, but grown men, brothers, and servants. They all were servants to the master of the house. The master would not show for months, then appear as if an apparition. He would walk the grounds, talk to the men, and check on the condition of things. His dealings with Ruby were professional, and somewhat curt. She was grateful for that, for the longer she was by him, the more she hoped to feel those hands on her face once more. His lips to burn again upon hers. Alas, it was not meant to be. He would walk away from her, and out of her life again for God knew how long.

The day had started out cold, with showers moving in and out of the area. The day was shot for anything outdoors, so she thought to revisit Abby's room, and clean it. Bray had specified it not be tampered with, yet kept immaculate, and Ruby had done so. This day, she gathered her dust cloth, broom, and other supplies, and brought them into the room with her. It was only after dusting Abby's dresser top that Ruby realized something was missing. She blinked in surprise when it dawned on her that Abby's rocking chair, the one she would sit in, and gaze out the window in, was missing. Did someone come in here and borrow it? She made a mental note to ask around later. She was not in a mood to face Bray's annoyance when that time came he would find out. Her feelings matched the weather. She needed coffee. Ruby had already had some with her early breakfast, but with her foul mood, and a bit of a headache settling in, she figured another cup wouldn't hurt.

The kitchen had just been abandoned by the last breakfast-eating stragglers, it seemed, and the coffee was fresh out. Frowning, Ruby started a new pot in the trusty percolator, older than any one of them who drank from it. Once it was done brewing, Ruby gratefully grabbed her favorite mug; a large, simple white mug that held a good amount of any beverage, and poured the drink into it. The aroma alone warmed her, and she slid onto a seat by the large island. Not happy with just coffee alone, she reached for the sugar container to find that wasn't there either. Ruby groaned audibly, and pulled at her hair. This day, though.

"Looking for this?" a voice behind her asked. Her head shot around at the speed of light to find Bray standing there, sugar in hand. How he had sneaked in without her knowing, she couldn't guess. Ruby figured it was due to her desire for coffee.

"Brother Bray! We were not expecting you today!" She cried out. Normally he would call, or write her saying he would be home at a certain time. He shrugged.

"A surprise visit. Had some time to come over. Came in very early today, you see." He passed the sugar to her. She just held it limply in her hand. How had he gotten that sugar? Bray laughed, his head thrown back in amusement. "Things are not always as they seem, Sister Ruby." There was a look in his eyes as if he held a secret. Ruby just stared. "Come on. Let's have some coffee before we go. I need to show you something."

Mugs of steaming, sweet coffee were consumed, then the two set out into the gray late morning lands. Thankfully the rain had cleared up, but the ground was churned mud, and soaked grass. Soon Ruby's shoes were beyond wet. Still, she followed Bray. Her master. In the distance was a shack. She could see growths of witch hazel surrounding it. How this building was here, and she never saw it, was beyond her understanding. The night Abigail died, she remembered the days of building Bray did. This must have been what he had done. Yet for all of her walks around the compound, she had never run into this. He must have scavenged each bit by hand, and procured the rest somehow. The air was thick with something that was just beyond Ruby's perception. Bray motioned her to come forward, to the door of the place. He smiled.

"Do not be afraid, Sister Ruby. You'll like this."

The door swung open. There was so much to take in. Crude, old fashioned lights had been brought in, and they shone on two people, which turned out to be Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. The other thing the light hit was a rocking chair.

"Sister Abigail's chair! I..." Ruby broke off. It didn't feel right to ask why the chair was here. It didn't feel right to talk, period. She closed her mouth, and just let Bray lead her inside. The two brothers of Bray stood beside the rocking chair, and looked down. Ruby followed their eyes, and saw the floorboards were missing in a rectangular area, dirt showing. Ruby knew what was there. No, Ruby knew _who_ was there, for the place was just like a grave. Awareness dawned that this was Abigail's tomb; her hastily built mausoleum.

"Sister Ruby. You were one of Sister Abigail's most beloved. That is why you must be here. She is here as well, you see." Bray placed his hands on her shoulders. Fire crept through her body, but she fought against it. Not here. He turned her so she faced the rocking chair. "What do you see?" Bray asked. She wanted to say just a rocking chair, but she knew instinctively that was the wrong answer. In the glowing golden light of the swinging lamps above, she almost saw a shimmering spot on the chair. Then, it started to rock. By itself. Ruby froze in fear, and Bray laughed. "No, no my sister. Do not be afraid. Sister Abigail is here! Her spirit remains, and animates me. Empowers me! She drives me forth to do my works. She wanted you to know she is here. She said it was time." Bray's voice dropped to a whisper. He smiled a big smile. "This is the place for unwritten apocrypha. Welcome to my temple, dearest Ruby."

Much later, only after Bray had left, Luke and Erick in tow, did she give herself the opportunity to sit down and think about what she had seen. Resting in the same modest bed she had been given when she first arrived, she stared at the ceiling. It was that old popcorn ceiling type, and sometimes, if she looked hard enough, she would see faces. This night, she didn't even see the ceiling, but beyond that to a rocking chair covered in light.

"You are part of this mystery, my sister," Bray had told her, walking her back to the compound after the shed. "You are as much a part as I am. Now is the time to work against the wolves. The wolves are in the machine; they _are_ the machine. The machine must fall. For the sake of the sheep. Do you see?" Ruby had nodded her head as if she understood. Shock would have made her agree to anything Bray said. Grace, every night said, had to be they key to this mystery. They always prayed for the sheep in the world. Prayed for a shepherd. Bray Wyatt, was he thinking himself a shepherd? So many questions. She was sure of two things, though. One, that she was the servant. She would follow Bray into the fires if need be. Two, she loved that man with all her heart, and all her being, and that she would suffer for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bray Wyatt had a dream. He was standing inside of a slaughterhouse. Millions of sheep stood before him, and each one had a human face. Dark, formless beings would herd them onto belts that carried them away to shining, slashing blades. Bray was silenced by fear. All he could do was watch as the sheep rode to their bloody demise. Then the corpses would be shoved into ovens, where, as they roasted, they flailed, as if dancing. He saw the faces of his parents in that fire. He saw so many faces. The blood from the slaughter almost came up to the ovens, and threatened to put the fire out. It didn't quite make it, however many sheep were slaughtered. Bray, in his dream, knew of the only thing left to do. He felt the sharp pain of metal being dragged along his wrists, and he felt the spray of blood leave his veins in a geyser. His blood would forever put out the roaring fire. No more sheep would have to perish. He felt his body start to die, and as he did, he saw an angel rise from the blood. She was covered in gore, but as she rose, the blood seeped off, leaving her clean, except her hair, which dripped dark, rusty blood. Her brown eyes gazed upon him sadly. She raised her hands to him, and her palms glowed. He raised his hands, reaching in vain. The dark beings turned into black wolves, and howled. He woke with a start.

"Bray? Bray, what happened? Bad dream?" The woman next to him pulled him close. He shivered despite her warmth.

"Yes. All just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." He said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

The morning Ruby found out Bray had married, she had been out gathering flowers for the main dining table. A whole cluster of them resided in her grip as she made her way back to the house. She heard laughter, and all manner of excited talking coming from there, so she quickened her step. She saw Bray, and something in his eyes darkened. He motioned to her. She followed him into the house, and started looking for a vase for the flowers.

"I have some news." Bray said, quietly.

"Oh?" Ruby said, wondering why he had sounded so happy before. She had found a vase underneath the sink, of all places, and she started filling it with water. Bray just watched her for a bit. Putting the vase down, she grabbed a towel to wipe her hands with, and stood close to him. "What is it, Brother?"

"I needed to integrate more with society, you see. I need to be one of them. The sheep. They need to trust that I am one of them so I can lead them into our dark paradise. I am married, Sister Ruby."

Ruby had felt out of body a few times in her life. She felt it when she was looking at Sister Abigail's rocking chair, and she felt it now. Ruby felt like no tether would keep her inside her body again, except that instead of floating, she was being dragged downward. Her soul was filling her shoes, and seeping into the earth below. She desperately wanted to say something. Anything. She tried so hard to break the silence. He must not know how much this hurt her. He was never hers to have. She knew this, but the pain was incredible. Bray noticed she kept on wiping her hands absentmindedly on the kitchen towel, eyes cast downward. He felt her pain, sharp was talons upon his heart. He had no choice but to leave her there, to somehow make her way out of the fugue of a broken heart. He directed one of the brothers to lead her to her room, and made sure she lied down. He directed them to make sure she ate, drank, and was well. He left right after that. Swallowing hard, he knew Abby had known this was to be, but did it have to be such a hard thing to do? Yet, he had his life now. His destiny was the important thing, right? It had to be.

Ruby ate, but only when food was placed directly on her tongue. She drank, but only when it was poured down her throat. Centuries could have passed before her eyes, and she would have known none of it. Mountains could have crumbled, and she would not have cared. Thankfully, the compound ran smoothly, even without her, but everything felt _wrong_. The brothers whispered to themselves that Bray and Ruby belonged together, and thought the whole thing was a mess. That would be kept to themselves, though. They could never go against the master in deed or thought. Ruby was cared for, with one brother in particular, Patrick, asking to be her personal caretaker.

Patrick had been a quiet, shy boy, and was still so as a man. He only wanted to help others, and so he did, chipping in on extra tasks he did not need to do. Abigail had remarked to Ruby once about him, and they had agreed he was one of their favorites. Now, he knew his skills in quiet helpfulness would come in handy. Also, he adored Ruby. He would never harm her, or put his hands upon her. He had remembered the other boys being so cruel to her as she grew, and Patrick would get so angry. Bray would always save the day, though. He was always there for her, it seemed. He thought it crazy for Bray to have married someone else. Now, though, maybe he could prove himself. His hands would slide against her body, carefully, always with great respect, when he would bathe her. She needed his help, not groping hands. He would feed her, pressing foods against her lips until she would nibble on it.

One day, as he sat by her, reading from the bible, she looked up at him. He had a kind face, with hazel eyes, and curly brown hair. He looked younger than twenty nine. By now she was twenty six, and alone in the world. Alone save for this new friend to her. She reached her hand up to his face, and caressed it.

"Thank you, Brother Patrick." He smiled down at her, setting the bible down on the bed.

"You're very welcome, Sister Ruby."

"Patrick?"

"Yes, Sister Ruby?"

"Kiss me." At those words, Patrick turned crimson. He felt his cheeks burn. She was not in her right mind still. She couldn't have been. With strength that surprised him, she pulled him down, and she kissed his soft lips. Moaning, she pulled him closer, and closer, until he was on top of her. Her sudden desire scared him, and exhilarated him. He felt himself grow with every kiss she stole from him. Soon, they both were naked, and together in ways he had only dreamed about with her. The bible had fallen to the floor, forgotten, as the two passed the night in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby had taken to sitting in a rocking chair at night, just like Sister Abigail had. Patrick would be finishing up chores around the place, and she would watch him outside of her window. Now on the second floor, in a larger bed she shared with him, Patrick and Ruby were married in all but paper. Together for a couple of years now, they ran the compound as a smooth, single unit. Almost married life suited Ruby, and she sat in her chair, rocking the hours away until nightfall. The night was when Patrick would pick her up, and lay her down on the bed. They would make love, slowly, unhurriedly, fastidiously. Over and over Ruby would tell herself that this is what she wanted the whole time. Yes. This, and nothing else. Some nights she would have to bury her tears in the pillow. She was grateful for her lover, and grateful for the much needed stability, yet, she wondered. Oh, how she would wonder sometimes what could have been. She would brush the thoughts, and tears away like cobwebs in her mind. She must be content.

Bray found out about the pairing soon after they started being together. The first time back after hearing about it, he had looked at Ruby like she had betrayed him. She stood her ground, and bore her eyes right back into his. He could not play the victim, and not be a hypocrite. Who abandoned who? His eyes moved away finally. He knew she was his servant, and would always be loyal, but there were some things he could not command her on. Like love, and the need to have someone. Bray went to his temple, the grave of Abby, and sat in her chair. He stared down at her grave, and sighed.

"Why, Abby? Why did it come to this?"

Bray found Ruby in her rocking chair the next day. Bray shivered at how much like Abigail Ruby had become. She wore a simple shawl around her shoulders, and rocked gently back and forth, peering out at whatever was worth looking at. Bray cleared his throat.

"Come in, master Bray." Ruby had turned her head, and inclined it in a small gesture of respect. Bray moved into Ruby's room, and had thought about sitting on the edge of the bed, until he thought of what was probably happening on it. Quickly, he scanned the room for another chair. One sat in the corner, next to the window. Perfect. He sat himself down, crossed his legs, and folded his hands onto his lap.

"There needs to be words between us, Sister Ruby." Ruby said nothing. She continued to rock. She honestly did not know what to say to him. She turned to look at him again. His eyes glittered in the semi-darkness of the corner. "Sister Ruby. Ruby. Let us have no hate nor anger between us. There is so much of that already out there." He gestured towards the window, the outside world, "We need to always be on the same page, you and I. I do what I must do. You do what you must. In the end, though, the sheep will have deliverance. I do what I do for all of us. I can't have you. Don't you see? I would _lose_ myself in you." He half stood at this, looking a bit crazed. "I would lose myself, and then they would all burn. Every single one. The machine doesn't wait for love, or sex, or the purity of that which is...you. It has to be stopped, Ruby. The machine must be destroyed! I am an evil man, Ruby. Do not think otherwise, because only evil can destroy evil. Do not waste your time on the devil."

Bray Wyatt had long ago taken up a job that let him spread his word as "entertainment". Bray Wyatt had married to look average. He did what he had to do because Sister Abigail told him it was his duty. He wished he could let Ruby see everything that was in his mind. He so wished she could hear Abby's whispers from her grave. He wished for so many things, but wishes were as thin as vapor. He had no time for them, and they had no place in the grand scheme of things. Bray folded his dreams up, and placed them out of his reach.

Ruby couldn't fold her dreams away like laundry. Hers died. They crumbled into ashes in her hands, and were blown away by the winds of reality. So she did what she could. Make new dreams. Create a new reality. So she carved out a life for herself and Patrick.

"Make a baby with me." Patrick had said to her one night as he drove himself into her. Ruby laughed at him. "No, really. Let's start a new family here. You're nearly thirty, sweetheart. Perhaps it's time?" Ruby was quiet. All these years, she still was on birth control. It was habit for her now, and she wasn't certain the time was right for one. When she demurred, all he could do was shrug. He didn't understand her hesitation.

"We will talk more about this in the morning, okay?" Ruby said tenderly to Patrick. She did not wish to hurt his feelings in the middle of making love. Each time he brought up the subject, she would explain why it wasn't the right time. Patrick wondered if she even wanted to have children at one point, even with her insistence that she did. One day.

"Perhaps it's due to having to spend my entire youth helping raise our unique family." Ruby had reasoned. "I had no true youth of my own. I guess I'd like to spend more time this way before I really settle down." That argument made the most sense to Patrick, who relaxed finally on the subject. Ruby was glad to hear the last of it. What she wasn't telling Patrick, though, was the true reason for not wanting a child with him. Her dreams died, but were resurrected over and over again. She hadn't the will to turn the knife onto them. She could not give them a killing blow. She believed still, despite herself, and it hurt. So damn much.


	8. Chapter 8

Bray made a special visit to the compound one late autumn day. By now he was twenty nine, and his entire world had changed. The compound, though, would never change. Stepping foot there was like walking into a past life. Looking at Ruby was always tough, but he had things to do. The brothers all came out to greet him, but balked once they saw the newcomer. Besides having Luke and Erick there, as usual, there was a new face. Coming out onto the front porch, Ruby disliked him instantly, though she couldn't pin down why.

"My brothers! We have a new member to fill our ranks! His name is Randy Orton, and he is here as one of us now. Show him kindness as you do to each other." Bray cried to the crowd. Then Randy was shaking hands with everyone, and making himself acquainted. Bray walked up to the porch where Ruby stood. She looked side eyed at him.

"Not sure he rubs me the right way, my master." Bray's eyebrows went up.

"That so?"

"Just something about him I can't place my finger on. Forgive me, though, my Brother. You'll know better than I do." At this Bray laughed quietly.

"It seems like you and Luke share that opinion, then. Luke is wary. This Randy Orton has proved himself, and pledged himself to me, though. That will have to do." With those words, Bray took his leave of Ruby, only to bring Randy with him. "Brother Randy? This is Sister Ruby. She is the caretaker here, and I expect you to defer to her should you have questions, or issues."

"It's a pleasure, ma'am. I mean, Sister Ruby."

"Pleasure is all mine, Brother. Please come in. We'll get you settled in if you're staying a bit." Ruby looked to Bray for an answer.

"He'll be here at least a month. There are...things he needs to know." Ruby wondered if he would take him to the shrine, the tomb, the spot of Bray's power. Ruby wished he wouldn't, but felt this Randy Orton was brought here for that reason alone.

Randy Orton seemed true to his word. He helped with chores around the house. He took care to assist Ruby when she called for him. Still, Ruby sensed something with him. It was like feeling a pebble in a shoe. Bothersome, but forgotten quickly until felt again. At night, Erick, who was home almost full time right now, took him to the shed. Bray introduced him to it at first, even calling Ruby to be there for the occasion. How Randy's eyes had gotten big, but only for a moment. They quickly returned to being stoic. Then, she noticed those eyes start to roam, almost as if he was scoping the place out. This bothered Ruby, but she couldn't say anything. Bray would be the one to draw the infidel out, if infidel he was, indeed. Otherwise, she treated Randy like any other brother. It was Bray's command, and she would follow his commands.

The night Randy Orton showed his true colors started with the scent of smoke. It was early in the new year. Milling about outside in the chill air, a few of the brothers had called for Ruby, who had been feeding the cows some hay. Pitchfork in hand, she immediately smelled the smoke. Looking around, she could not tell from where the scent was coming from. Was it a wildfire? It wasn't necessarily dry that season, but a mindlessly tossed cigarette could lead to one. Something tugged at her mind, though, and she started in a bolt towards the resting place of Sister Abigail. Soon, quite plainly, she could see the tops of the flames, and embers flying in the air. She only stopped running when she saw him: Randy Orton, wearing all black, smiling into a camera as the conflagration burned behind him.

"You son of a bitch." She had muttered under her breath. "You son of a bitch!" Ruby screamed, her voice finally working. Randy had noticed her, then, and broke out into a run. She had chased him, screaming, swearing to separate his intestines from his body. Even in the dark night, she could see him, and swore to kill him. After a five minute chase, he disappeared into a rather large thicket of trees. How she had speared the ground, hoping to come up with his blood on the three points of the pitchfork, but alas, he had gotten away. She had learned, just after he had arrived, that he was called "the Viper", and oh, how she could agree with that.

That snake in the grass ended up burning down the entirety of the shed, the hastily built mausoleum, of Abigail's. Later that night, Ruby had to try and calm down Bray. He could not even talk at first. He hyperventilated, and cried. She had wished for once to be near him, to help ease his pain, but she did what she could over the phone. After the call, she led a small contingent of her brothers to the shed, a surprise to them all. None knew about its existence, save for the select few. They helped clean up the charred wood, and curled metal that ended up strewn about after the fire. All that remained was a patch of wood around the area where Abigail's remains were. It was past dawn when Ruby finally let the brothers go back to the main house, their hard work completed. She stayed behind for a while, looking at what remained. She sighed in exhaustion, and in loss.

"I am so sorry, Sister Abigail. I wish I could have stopped this. I wish I could have spilt that horrible man's blood for you. If I could have, I would have, but I suppose it's Brother Bray's fight now." Footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact that Bray had arrived. She would always know his presence. If she were blind, she would know. He walked past her, stopping at that hole still between burnt wood floorboards.

"Ruby? My Ruby?" His voice was still thick with emotion. "Can you let me be for a while? I need time here. Please." His words came out as a gentle demand. He was her master after all, and she would obey. She turned from Bray, leaving him to deal with whatever was in his heart. She would deal with what was in hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby had a dream. The shed was on fire. The flames licked the starlit sky. The heat of the blaze was intense as the gasoline and wood combusted. She saw the shed burn, and as she did so, she saw two shapes within the fire. One was Sister Abigail, wearing her nun's uniform. Next to her was Bray. They both burned. They burned, and burned, but they did not fall. They did not scream, but they danced in the flames. They both were laughing within the heart of the fire. Ruby understood they danced with joy in the heart of Hell itself. Neither wanted heaven. Then Bray was alone, and he stood in the smoky ruin of the place, looking straight at Ruby. His hair had burned off but for a few long strands. His skin had blackened, and shriveled. Ruby knew fear, then. She recalled that Abigail had told her about the Man In the Woods. Bray had run into the beast while young, once. Ran into it, and learned things. Now Bray *was* the beast. He looked at her, turned his head, and wept. So many tears came from his eyes. Ruby knew, though, that those were *her* tears. In a second, Bray's darkened face was before her own. His eyes were still blue, yet tear-filled, as he laughed at her.

"Are you sure?"

Ruby woke with a start. She could feel her heart pound in her chest, and sweat coated her brow. She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Patrick, grabbed her robe, and went to the washroom. The cool water hitting her face was a pleasure, and it helped her focus on reality once more. A glance at a hallway clock on her way revealed it was around three am. She wondered if Bray was still out there, in the dark, mourning. She had not seen him for the better part of a week, and she worried. No other brother had seen him, either. Ruby fought a silent battle in her heart. The master had said to let him be, but, she mused, he did say 'for a while'. The battle won out quickly as she found herself gathering supplies to take to him. She had already left him out there for too long.

Walking out into the darkness, one lantern lit in her hand, one unlit in a rucksack thrown around her shoulder, she made her way towards that place that held so much power, and suffering. The moon hid behind thick cover, and gave no light, but Ruby only needed her lamp, and the pull she felt in her gut as she came close to the remains of the shed. The dim light she carried fell upon his face. His eyes were closed as he knelt on those charred floorboards. Was he asleep? She quickly put the lamp down, and set her rucksack on the grass next to it. Ruby had to go to him.

"Stay. For one moment, stay." Bray called out. His eyes opened, and he gazed at her for a long time. At this, Ruby felt more naked than at any point in her life. It was not just due to the thin robe she hastily put around her naked body after she rose from her bed. It was deeper than that. "Did you bring water?" Stammering, Ruby opened the rucksack, and found a water bottle. She opened it, then drew closer to hand it to him. "Are you afraid of me, then? After all this time?" Bray said, eyeing her after he took a long draught from the bottle. Water dripped off his beard. Ruby stood nearby, a chill suddenly gripping her.

"No, master. No."

"Liar! You come here to lie to me? There are no lies between us, my sweet sister. My Ruby. Don't you understand? You saw what happened. The dream told you. Now, ask yourself if it was really a dream."

"I saw truly, then." Ruby's voice trembled as she said it. She hated this feeling of weakness she had now. This was just Bray, right? She realized that she was lying to herself now. The weakness she felt in her extended to her knees, and she sank down, to kneel as Bray was kneeling, unsure if she'd be able to rise even if she wanted to.

"You saw me receiving everything that Sister Abigail was. Her spirit, her power, her utter darkness. It is mine now. I am truly the master. You," Bray pointed at Ruby now, still sunken down upon the grass, "you are my slave. I am a generous master, though, my Ruby, my darkest angel, and I will keep a seat at my table for you always. You are mine evermore."

Ruby woke up. Confused, she look around. She was in her own bed. The sun was coming in through the lace curtains on the window. She had no recollection of how she got there. Her robe was in its normal spot, on a hook attached to the door. Patrick must have risen before her, for he was not in bed with her. Ruby needed some clarity, and fast. Reaching over to Patrick's nightstand, where they both kept water, to get a drink, she found a note.

Dearest Ruby,

He could not stay. Not if you are to be mine, and only mine.

Ruby felt bile rise up into her throat. The anger she felt was absolute. Tears came, hot and fiery.

"Damn you, Bray Wyatt. You can have your hell, and stay there, too!"


	10. Chapter 10

Where Patrick ended up, none of the other brothers could tell her. Ruby was an endless sea of emotions, but one thing stuck in her caw: that Bray Wyatt was a hypocrite. She could not describe the utter hostility she felt towards him. Whatever had just happened with the shack was forgotten, replaced by a feeling of betrayal. It was made all the worse by the fact that Bray was still at the compound. In the evenings, he would take the brothers out, and talk with them around a big bonfire. Like he had in his younger days. To Ruby, it felt like a slap in the face. Here was the truth to it all, that they were both turning thirty that year, and Bray had every advantage. Ruby was stuck being a homemaker for a bunch of grown men. Having Patrick with her gave her a respectable life, and now that had been taken away.

"Dear God, I _am_ a slave." Ruby said aloud one night, lying in bed back in her old bedroom. She could not bear to stay in the double bed she had shared with Patrick. She never realized the gravity of the word until now. She was owned by another human being. One who could change her life on his whims. Owned by a monster. It was going on midnight, but the brothers and Bray were just getting in. She could hear their distant voices from the lower floor. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped the sounds would fade soon so she could sleep...sleep and forget everything for a few hours.

Ruby once again opened her eyes. She had nodded off for a little bit, and hoping to get back to sleep, she turned to her opposite side. That is when she saw them. On her wall, where Bray's old room was, there was a set of glowing hand prints. Ruby rubbed her eyes. Perhaps she had squeezed them too tightly before? The hand prints were still there, and maybe a bit brighter? Despite being a bit frightened by now, she got up, and walked to the wall. She remembered putting her hands against this wall. Bray.

"Is that you?" Ruby whispered at the wall, and put her own hands up against the glowing ones. Upon contact, she felt so many things. Deep remorse, and bitter fear. None of them belonged to her, though. They belonged to Bray Wyatt, the man on the other side of the wall. There were no words to go with these emotions. Ruby supposed that Bray felt her hostility towards him. She felt deep loneliness, and projected it back at him. The hands receded quickly against the emotions she felt. She sighed deeply, and slid down the wall. Tears threatened to overwhelm her, but she fought against them. No, this one time she would be the strong one. She didn't need rituals, or strange magics, or heaven and hell, frankly. She needed to only believe in herself.

Bray also was slumped against the wall, opposite to Ruby. Ruby. Did she hate him so much? Yes. The loneliness that radiated through her spoke louder than anything. Gathering himself up, he gathered his thoughts up as well. He had things to do. Great works that needed to be done. He would not be derailed by this woman. Not now. His toughest fight, against Randy Orton himself, would be soon, and he would focus. There could only be victory. It was time to leave the compound for a long while. He needed to be around his normal family anyway, doing normal things, while hiding his true purpose.

Ruby was still on the floor when she heard Bray's truck start up, and drive away. She listened as the sounds of it diminished, then disappeared entirely. Still she would not cry. Rising from the hardwood floor, she threw on a dress, a sweater, and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping for a bit of tea to soothe her. Flipping on the light switch, she startled badly when she saw Luke Harper, just sitting there, in what would have been the dark.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, more than surprised he was here. There was animosity now between Luke and Bray. How many people would Bray lose in his life?

"I'll say that I near shit myself when I realized Bray was still here. I thought he'd find me for sure. Anyway, I'm just here for some company."

"Company? In the middle of the night?" Luke shrugged.

"I needed to know if it was true. If what Bray says is true." Ruby didn't have to guess about what he was talking about.

"Yes. I mean as far as I can tell. I'm a simple girl, Luke. You know that. I'm not one to understand any of this."

"I get it. I've been privy to his knowledge, and it's beyond what I can wrap my head around. If what he says is true, though, well, I fear for a lot of folks. You, too. You need to keep your head down, do what you must, but be _careful_. I've talked to Erick. He's not sure how he feels yet about everything. I guess we'll see."

Luke's late night visit shook Ruby. He departed as quietly as he came in, but Ruby wanted him to stay a bit. She wanted to pick his brain a bit about Bray's motives. Perhaps ignorance will be the thing to help her in the end, she figured. It was four am by the time Ruby sank back into her bed, and this time, there was no waiting for sleep. It enveloped her, and took her away from the stresses and cares of her strange life.


	11. Chapter 11

Bray did not dream. As he slept next to his wife, the woman who had him, but would never really know him, he slept dreamlessly. Those dreams of blood, fire, sheep, and other things fled from his mind. He and Sister Abigail were now one perfect union of something unholy. Dreams no longer bothered him with his inner longings, and perfect fears. Now he was the master, a _true_ master. The best thing that could have happened to him was Ruby driving him away. During his days, he could now concentrate on what he truly needed to do. He would have the grandest stage of them all soon, and his sway would reach the masses. He could create them in his image. Forge them, and ignite them. Perhaps he didn't dream due to his ambition. These things he did not know, but he did know that victory would be in his grasp.

Bray trained. He made himself strong in body as his soul was strong. He could feel the dark symbiosis between himself and Abigail, and he was driven to create a perfect temple for her within himself. One that would not burn, nor break. He would be the secret place where Abby lived. It freed him, even as she took over parts of his being. When his thoughts would inevitably drift to Ruby, he could hear Abigail admonish him from somewhere within.

"Do not give her thought right now. Look ahead. Wondrous things lay before us."

"Wondrous things." Bray would repeat, aloud. Perhaps others heard him, perhaps not. He didn't really care. Nothing mattered except this total desire to rise above everyone. The dark shepherd, who could strike down the wolves.

Ruby _did_ dream. Every night, she would dream. The woods, deep, swallowed in gloam, surrounded her. Branches would scratch at her like claws. Running, she looked back, and saw the glowing eyes of wolves on her tail. How they howled as they gave chase, becoming a symphony of the hunt. They would always catch her in their teeth, dragging her to a stone altar. Before the altar stood a man in black robes. Face unseen, Ruby knew that this was Bray Wyatt. She was a broken mass of limbs, and torn flesh by the time she was placed on that altar. Maybe Bray would save her? The stone beneath her turned into a large tree stump, and Bray set the stump on fire. How he laughed as she roasted before him. She did not scream. She bleated like a lamb. Ruby could almost feel herself roasting. Not long after, Bray would start tearing into her, devouring her piece by piece. He would lick her, nibble on her, savor her. It would be almost erotic if it was not so horrific.

"I will not be your sacrifice, Bray. You'd best hear me!" Ruby would whisper as she'd wake up. Hands clenched in fists, she would not let him get the best of her. By day, she made her way through her chores. Cleaning the chicken coop. Milking the cows. Mending clothes. Helping prepare meals. Working on the beginnings of her garden. Lovingly tilling the soil, pulling up rocks, and stubborn weeds for hours made her happy. Calm. It was meditation. She knew she could use it to help her past the damned dreams. What else was there for her? She could not drive, never learning how, or needing to. There was no other entertainment save for a small selection of books, some bibles(Ruby wondered how they hadn't burned up yet), and knitting supplies she had no idea how to work. There was the phone in Bray's office, but who would she call? The only number she had belonged to Bray himself, and it was for dire emergencies only. This felt like a dire emergency. The need to run away.

She had done it once, didn't she? She had been but a slip of a girl. A stupid girl to boot. Ruby should have stayed, regardless of the circumstances. As she mindlessly ran her hands through the dry dirt of her garden, she thought of what prompted her to leave home in the first place. The strange thing was she could no longer remember. Had it been such an important thing at the time? Or did she block it from herself? Regardless, she nearly cried, then. How could she have been such a stupid girl? What she would have given to take back everything, and go home again. Have parents, sisters, friends. She remembered the vivid colors of dolls. The sounds of computer games. Running, laughing, chasing. School. Oh, what a dream life! She threw it all away far too young. Could she call her parents? Find the numbers for her sisters? She dismissed the ideas as they formed. No. What was done, is done. Ruby needed to make this life work for her. Despite being surrounded by a now dwindling amount of brothers, she was an island unto herself. She was not the shipwreck. She was the isle the ship wrecked itself upon. So it would be.


	12. Chapter 12

* _mumbles something about that damn Randy* 4-2-17_

* * *

"She lives in me! I am the container of a power that no one could ever comprehend. I will tell you this, and listen very well, my brothers and my sisters, the day will come when you will face fear. What will you do? Run? Hide? No. There is no hiding from this pervading, creeping darkness. Take it within yourself. Walk that road I lead you down, and there will be paradise!" Bray smiled triumphantly at the cheering crowds. Sheep, all of them. They needed him so much. If only they understood. Bray knelt, and spread his arms apart. "Follow the buzzards!"

How many of those faces in that sea of faces became his tonight? How many took up the mantle to bear the word of Sister Abigail in their hearts? How many disciples joined the ranks? Bray knew there were many. So many students to teach. An army to take down the machine. Sheep that could outwit a wolf. Backstage, Bray passed by people he knew, worked with. They thought him just another man. A fantastic, if cryptic talker. He had to hide a smile. Years of his work have borne delicious fruit. The time was ripe for more to learn the ways. There was always room in Bray's flock for more. The entire world even! The surge of power within him sustained him through travels around the world. Abigail would touch strange lands through him, and leave a mark, like a vine. The vine would grow, and grow, and choke out anything that stood in the way.

"Great showing tonight!" Some random wrestler passed by, lauding him. Bray meted out a quick thanks, and continued on his way. Back to another nondescript hotel. There, he would feed his body, bathe it. Keep it in that sublime shape that Sister Abigail required of him.

In his room, he did as he planned. He bathed first, still feeling filthy from the show. Room service had brought him his late order. He ate sitting at the plain desk. His phone sat within his reach. For a fleeting moment, his desire to call Ruby overwhelmed him. So much so he swam in it. Drowned in it. Abigail pushed back against the emotion inside of him. She was the dam that contained this swell of feeling.

"I cannot have her." Bray said aloud. It wasn't said very convincingly. "I cannot have her," he tried again. That was better. "I cannot have her." He blinked for a moment when his cell rang. It rang a couple more times before he answered it.

"Hello, Bray? Would you be able to come in tomorrow early? We need to have a talk." It was the big boss himself.

"What kind of talk?"

"The kind that I'd rather talk to you face to face about. See you tomorrow then." Bray hung up, set his phone down, and questioned Abigail.

"Some things you need to find out for yourself, baby." She had not talked to him like that since he was young. Abigail then retreated into a deeper part of himself. Disconcerted, he fell into his bed, exhausted suddenly. He had worked for so long now, he was a few years to forty. The desire to bring the machine to its knees drove him, though. Sighing, he soon fell asleep. That night, though, he was plagued with dreams of sheep burning, and rivers of blood, and wolves circling him, ready to pierce him with their fangs.

"You have had an exceptional run with this company. You've brought us, well, the most fascinating times, and memories..."

"You're letting me go." Bray interrupted. His contract was about up. Somehow he was convinced beyond a shadow of doubt that they would re-sign him.

"We are choosing to let your current contract run out, but we would love to have you stay on in some capacity. You could talk with some of the guys to give you ideas." Bray sat there, hearing the words, but choosing to let them echo within his brain. Abigail was silent as the grave.

"I'll think about it." Bray said as he rose, and walked out of the office, not even waiting to be dismissed. His head pounded, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. What just happened? Blindly, he walked back to the hotel, and started to pack his things. Where does a preacher go when he cannot talk to his flock? Where does the wayward shepherd go?


	13. Chapter 13

_Major thanks to all who liked, followed, and reviewed this. I appreciate it!_ :)

* * *

It was late March, but spring had mostly resisted coming. The main house was bitterly cold save for the place in front of the wood stove in the kitchen where Ruby sat. She slept there, too, in the kitchen. The rest of the house had been mainly shut down. Ruby pulled her shawl around her, shivering a bit. It wasn't as bad as some days that year, though. January and February had been well below normal, and it hit Ruby hard. She was cold, and she was in the dark, and she was alone.

It had started slowly, with one brother leaving, then another. Soon, there was little that could stem the loss of bodies at the house. Not that Ruby could blame them. They were mostly middle aged men now, and they wanted a chance at a life beyond this place in the middle of nowhere. She would jealously watch as they would walk down the road, away, towards their new life. The last couple of years saw the final two brothers leave. They both would visit, and help take care of things, since they decided to make roots in New Iberia. They would come once a week at first. Then it was every other week. The visits dwindled down to nothing within a year of them departing. That was a year ago. Six months ago, the electricity had been shut off. Ruby had tried to contact Bray well before that time, but his number was no longer valid. So she learned to make due with what she had. Her stores of canned goods in the cellar came in handy. She set traps daily to catch rabbit and squirrel. She was down to one last old dairy cow. Thankfully she had gotten fresh chickens before everyone left her. This frontier life was now her lot.

Things had to be done, despite her not wanting to leave the modest heat of the wood stove. Boots on, and the thickest coat she could find about her, she walked out into the bright, cold morning air. Her breath floated like clouds around her as she started on the usual path she took to visit her traps. The first few were empty, and Ruby prayed for some meat to get her by. Her foot fell on something hard, and she realized she was standing on the shed that had long ago burned down. She no longer felt any emotion about Abigail, or Bray for that matter. Her heart was as frozen as the ground, and she would die here, with her frozen heart. She stared at the spot for a bit, then turned her heel upon that place. There was a rustle behind her, and she knew who it was. Her hand tightened its grip on the bag she carried to collect her trapped food.

"Sis...Ruby. Ruby. What has happened here?" She turned, and saw him. He looked the same, except for a weariness on his face, and silver streaking his hair. With years of anger pent up, she told him.

"This place has become a ghost town, Bray Wyatt. I am the ghost that haunts the house. The lights are gone. The heat is gone. The food is gone. Only I remain. I stay because I have nowhere else to go. Where the fuck have _you_ been all this time? Hm? I needed you. I tried so hard to contact you. Fuck you, Bray Wyatt. Do not darken my doorstep again." Ruby turned her back, and walked to where she had laid her next trap. She heard Bray rush up to catch her. He grabbed her arms, and would not let go.

"I am a failure, okay? Is that what you want to hear? You want to hear how I failed? Do you want to know that Abigail has left me? I am a powerless piece of shit. I am shit because I turned my back on the one thing that gave me any real happiness in this world so I could have some fucking bullshit _power_. I've been lost these last couple of years, trying to find what I had lost with Abigail, but I should have known. I needed to be here the whole time. I am a failure, Ruby. I lost my other family, my other job, my other life. I should have known it was a house of cards. Worst of all, is that I have failed you. For that, there are no apologies. They would all sound too shallow." Bray looked down for a moment, composing himself. Ruby stood there, unsure how to feel, or what to think. She had given this man too many good years of her life for nothing. "Ruby, my angel, please, let me back into your life. Let me live here, with you, for the rest of my days. Let me atone for every single one of my sins against you."

"Now listen here, and listen good. I have no time for this. You left of your own free will, and don't tell me otherwise. Now you want to come back because you are stripped of everything that you once were? That is a pathetic move for a pathetic man." Ruby struggled from Bray's grip, but he would not let go.

"Look at me!" Bray yelled at her. Ruby didn't want to. Her fury was white hot. Yet, she looked into those eyes of his, and something in her relented. Within those eyes was the devotion of a man who had been through hell to get to her. "I was wrong." He said softly. So softly she strained to hear him. He drew her close, and whispered into her ear. "I was so wrong. I had to have everything, and lose it, to see that I had it all the whole time. I should have fought Abigail. I should have put my foot down. Something, but she kept saying things about 'my destiny'. _You_ are my destiny. Let me make things right. Let me be with you. Let me grow old in your arms." His hands cupped her face, and with memories of that glorious time in the chicken coop, he kissed her, yet again.

Ruby wanted to fight back. Scream. Yell. Tell him to go back to whatever black hell he came from, but his lips were so gentle. She slowly gave in to it, and wrapped her arms around him. The taste of salt let her know he cried. She felt her own match his, and they let the kiss linger on for what seemed forever. Bray Wyatt picked up Ruby, and started off back to the main house. It would be a slow climb back to trust. To make a home out of a cold, lifeless house. It was the time for the end of nightmares, and the resurrection of dreams.

The End


End file.
